Thompson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Thompson Family." Lucy-Rose: "SHUT UP, YOU (bleep)FACE! I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)!" Caleb: "Carrots are yucky!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look at who we got this week." ???: "Hi! We're the Thompson Family! I'm Heather, and I'm a probation officer." Introduction Family Issues Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Cube (Part 1) Jo: "That afternoon, Mom wanted Lucy-Rose to start her art project. However, Lucy-Rose had other ideas." Heather: "Lucy-Rose, it's time to start your art project!" Lucy-Rose: "I will do it later. I'm watching So Random at the moment." Heather: "Lucy-Rose, now!" Lucy-Rose: "I'M WATCHING SO RANDOM!!!!" Jo: "Heather, I would like you to make it very clear to Lucy-Rose that she needs to do her art project. If she refuses, put her on the Naughty Cube." Heather: "Lucy-Rose, I mean it. You need to get hop to it and get started on your art project this minute." pours yellow paint all over Heather takes Lucy-Rose to the Naughty Cube spits in Jo's face like a camel Jo: (firm voice) "NO! Do not spit in my face, thank you very much." [Lucy-Rose escapes and resumes watching So Random] Heather: "Lucy-Rose, turn off the TV and go back on the Naughty Cube." Lucy-Rose: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!" steps in Jo: "Lucy-Rose, please do what your mother has asked you to do. Also, we do not tell anyone to shut up because it is hurtful." Lucy-Rose: "I planned to watch So Random before I can begin my art project, and I want it my way!" loses it Heather: "I can't stand this madness!" runs away crying Lucy-Rose: "YOU'RE GONE NOW, SO I CAN KEEP WATCHING SO RANDOM!" gets very angry with Lucy-Rose Jo: "Now I'm automatically turning off So Random!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny... Jo gets tough with Lucy-Rose." Jo: "What you did against us was very unacceptable and rude." Lucy-Rose: (sneering) "I know yours is, but how is mine?" Announcer: "But will Lucy-Rose back down?" Lucy-Rose: "You're not the boss! I already made my plan and I don't want it to be changed!" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Naughty Cube (Part 2) Lucy-Rose: "I planned to watch So Random before I can begin my art project, and I want it my way!" Jo: "Lucy-Rose tested her mother on every level, and she would not start her art project. runs away crying Lucy-Rose: "YOU'RE GONE NOW, SO I CAN KEEP WATCHING SO RANDOM!" gets very angry with Lucy-Rose Jo: "As I saw her mother run away crying, I stepped in and became very angry with Lucy-Rose." Jo: "Now I'm automatically turning off So Random!" Jo: "What you did against us was very unacceptable and rude." Lucy-Rose: (sneering) "I know yours is, but how is mine?" doesn't seem pleased and raises her voice Jo: "KNOCK IT OFF! WHATEVER YOU ARE TOLD TO DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO DO IT! YOU ARE TO GO TO THAT NAUGHTY CUBE AND STAY THERE, AND APOLOGIZE TO ME, AND THEN START YOUR ART PROJECT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH SO RANDOM AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL!" Lucy-Rose: "You're not the boss! I already made my plan and I don't want it to be changed!" raises her voice even louder Jo: "RIGHT NOW, YOUR BEHAVIOR IS EXTREMELY SPOILED AND LIKE I SAID, HEREBY DO NOT LIKE IT! LIKE I SAID, YOU ARE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! YOU ARE NOT WATCHNG SO RANDOM AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL! NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY ON THIS CUBE FOR 6 MINUTES, AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TOWARDS ME AND YOUR MOTHER! EVERY TIME, YOU FAIL TO COMPLY WITH WHAT I SAID, YOU ARE GOING TO SIT HERE." Lucy-Rose: "I DON'T CARE AT ALL! YOU WILL NOT CHANGE MY PLANS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?!" Jo: "I AM A NANNY WITH LOTS OF YEARS OF EXPERIENCE, AND I KNOW MY JOB! LUCY-ROSE, THAT BEHAVIOR OF YOURS IS EXTREMELY EMBARRASING, SPOILED, AND APPALLING!" Lucy-Rose: "SHUT UP, YOU (bleep)FACE! I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)!" Jo: "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" Lucy-Rose: "I WILL SMACK YOU IN THE EYES!!!" Jo: "Do not do that." Lucy-Rose: "I SHALL BLAME MOMMY FOR FORCING ME TO DO MY ART PROJECT!" Jo: "You don't have to blame her! You need to sit down!" Nicholas's 11th Birthday Party Disaster Jo: "The next day, Nicholas turned 11, and mom hosted a Lego-themed birthday party with all of his friends from football and school." Nicholas: "Hunter, Ian, Andrew, Blake, Kaden, Grant, Jacob and Jeffrey! Hello! Come on in! The party's just beginning!" Jo: "Before they could even get started, it was not long before Lucy-Rose kicked off." Nicholas: "Oh, look you guys! Mom is bringing in the birthday cake!" Heather: "The cake is ready!" sneaks behind and inserts lit fireworks into the cake cake explodes Nicholas: "Awww, man! My cake." Heather: "Don't worry, at least the party is still going to be fun!" Nicholas: "How so, Mom?" Friend's mother: "Don't worry. I brought a spare cake." Heather: "Plus, we still have the cake pops and the cupcakes and other goodies. There are some games and activities for you and your friends to enjoy." sets the buffet table on fire with a match gets a fire extinguisher and quickly puts out the fire Essay Order Heather: "Get started on your essay!" Lucy-Rose: "Not gonna happen you stupid (bleep) head." Heather: "I said write an essay!" Lucy-Rose: "I hate this (bleep)ing essay!" 15 minutes later attacks Jo Jo: "Finish your essay, nowwwwwwww!" Lucy-Rose: It's go gonna happen you stupid (bleep) face." {Jo raises her voice even louder} Jo: I said nowwwwwwwww!" Lucy-Rose: "But it's so boring!" Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcement Jo says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties